The Purest Holiday With You
by Fritillaria Vajra
Summary: Ketika dua pasangan muda (Lebih tepatnya dibawah umur) ini menikmati liburan tanpa gangguan para impurity maupun Basara, Rokuro, pemuda 16 tahun ini baru saja menyadari perasaannya kepada sang calon istri. Keterangan : Cerita ini tidak menyangkut alur anime maupun manga, spoiler free, isinya fluff nyerempet PWP (Plot What Plot)


A/N : Repost from AO3

Thank you yang sudah mengunjungi fanfic ini, sebelumnya mohon maaf bila banyak kata2 yg salah, grammarnya tidak benar dan karakternya keliatan OOC, smoga kalian menikmati ini!

Disclaimer : I do not own Sousei No Omnyouji and the characters

* * *

The Purest Holiday With You 

_Rating : T_

 _Pairing : Rokuro Enmadou x Benio Adashino_

 _._

.

.

Narukami adalah tempat yang damai dan indah jika tidak ada aktivitas para impurity dan basara yang berkeliaran, begitulah di pikiran Rokuro, seorang Onmyouji yang berumur 16 tahun.

Pemuda yang giat latihan ini sedang beristirahat sejenak dan menatapi kaca, menyadari bahwa kalender sudah menunjukan bulan Desember dan awan – awan putih sudah menurunkan salju, sekilas di pikirannya ia ingin bermain salju.

'Andai aku masih di asrama, mungkin aku sudah bermain lempar salju bersama Acchan, Sincchan dan Ryougo...' Rokuro menghela nafas, ia ambil botol minum di sebelahnya dan minum sampai habis.

"Oi, Benio, kau mandi duluan saja—" Ia terhenti berucap ketika melihat diruang latihan hanya ada dirinya sendiri, ia baru sadar ia hanya berlatih sendiri seharian ini dan karena terbiasa, koreksi, terlalu terbiasa berdua dengan Benio di rumah yang diberi oleh Arima ini, ia jadi memiliki kebiasaan baru, Rokuro memerah wajahnya ketika menyadari ini.

'Apaan sih? Ngapain aku malu kalo tidak ada orang yang melihat ini, Ugh!' Ia menampar dirinya.

Lalu ia melirik ke botol minum yang ia pegang.

'Uuh...Bahkan aku menggunakan botol minum milik Benio... Kalo dipikir – pikir aku dan dia seperti sudah pasangan yang sudah menikah—Ugh! Aku harus berhenti memikirkan ini!' Rokuro kembali menampar wajahnya, ketika ia sudah tak teralihkan pikirannya, ia mengambil baju ganti dan memasuki kamar mandi yang super luas itu.

Saat ia mandi, pikirannya kembali berlari mengenai perasaannya terhadap Benio, kalau ia sedang sendiri di ruangan sepi, ia jadi memiliki kebiasaan mengulang segala kejadian yang menyangkut dirinya dengan Benio, dan tentunya saja hubungan dan kejadian yang ia alami membuat ia memiliki perasaan yang bersifat real kepada tunangan yang dijodohkan kepadanya.

'Ini pasti hukum karma—Iya, karma! Sial, tak kusangka aku bisa menjadi panas dingin dan aneh seperti ini oleh gadis aneh—ya... dia cukup aneh, makan ohagi bisa sebanyak itu, apa dia tidak khawatir saat dia tua dia bisa terkena diabetes? Ugh, apa mungkin dia terlalu banyak makanan itu makanya ia terlihat imut didepanku? Uuuugh, memalukan, aku harus berhenti seperti ini!'

Tak menghiraukan pikirannya lagi, ia beranjak dari bathub yang super besar itu dan keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah selesai berpakaian, ia melihat smartphonenya yang menyala.

[Hoi, Rokuro! Aku dan Benio masih kerja part time nih, hehehehe, gomenasai~ jadi kata Benio dia agak pulang malam] - Mayura

Rokuro mengerutkan alisnya ketika janji mereka pulang lebih cepat ternyata batal, ia menghela nafas panjang. 'Ya mau bagaimana lagi, toh aku bisa masak sendiri,' Rokuro kembali fokus untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah mulai berbunyi.

Namun ketika ia membuka kulkas, ia baru menyadari hari ini adalah tanggal 24 dimana banyak orang meramaikan natal.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata hari ini tanggal 24!" Ujarnya, dan seketika ia merasa nervous, biasanya ia merayakan bersama teman – teman asramanya atau bersama Benio dan Mayura, namun karena mereka kerja part time, mungkin saja ia akan merayakan natal sendiri.

Seketika ia merasa sedikit... kesepian.

Rokuro menutup kulkasnya dan ia berniat untuk membeli makanan di luar saja.

* * *

Benio tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan kecil yang dimintai bantuan oleh Mayura membuatnya ia tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat, yang ia tahu ia hanya membantu Mayura mempromosikan kue – kue natal milik toko teman Ibunya dan ternyata situasi berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Adashino-san, Kenapa? Sedang lelah kah?" Tanya Mayura penuh perhatian ketika melihat Benio berjongkok disebelah stand kue mereka.

"Kh...Otomi-san! Aku masih kesal kamu menipuku!" Ujar Benio dengan wajah memerah, ia

menutupi sebagian badannya dengan kedua lengan karena ia terpaksa memakai kostum Santa versi gadis remaja yang cukup mengundang banyak pemuda yang menghampiri stand kue mereka.

"Ya ampun, Benio, kukira kamu sakit perut, hehehe, maaf maaf, Adashino-san, ini jaketnya kalau kedinginan," Mayura menaruh jaket musim dingin di sekitar tubuh Benio, ia sendiri juga kedinginan memakai baju agak seksi didepan umum saat cuaca sedang bersalju, namun karena itulah kue – kue mereka sampai habis.

"Tenang saja, Adashino-san, sudah selesai kok, lihat! Jualan kita laris manis! Tak ada sisa! Kamu udah bisa pulang kok, hehe" Mayura menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkannya, lalu ia memberi sebuah amplop coklat kepada Benio. "Ini upahnya dari Tante, katanya ia senang dibantu oleh kamu, Terima kasih ya Adashino-san, jangan kapok membantuku, hehe"

Benio mengambil amplop itu dengan ragu, namun karena senyuman Mayura begitu tulus, ia pun ikut tersenyum. "Iya, asalkan aku tidak perlu memakai kostum seperti ini lagi... Mungkin aku mau membantumu lagi,"

"Okay, Yuk kita ganti baju didalam toko aja, Tante sudah menyiapkan susu coklat hangat untuk kita berdua!" Ajak Mayura ketika ia selesai membereskan standnya, Benio pun mengangguk.

"Aku masih ingin membereskan tasku, kamu duluan aja," Ujarnya, ia kembali merogoh kantong roknya dan menaruh beberapa barang seperti kunci rumah, dompet dan jam tangan ke tas. Terlihat pukul jam 8 malam saat ia melihat jam dan ia teringat kalau Rokuro berada dirumah malam hari, sendirian.

Entah kenapa mengingat itu ia merasa sedih. 'Mungkin karen aku terlalu sering menyimpan waktu bersamanya—Uhmm, bukan hal buruk sih...tapi dia menjengkelkan kadang – kadang, huuuft...'

Benio kembali melihat jalanan yang ramai orang – orang menikmati malam natal. 'Dulu aku begitu iri melihat anak – anak yang dibawa oleh keluarganya untuk menikmati natal... tapi kenapa sekarang aku lebih iri melihat pasangan muda ya... jangan – jangan... Aku berharap Rokuro dan Aku...!'

Meski salju berasa dingin ketika terkena wajah Benio, namun salju itu cepat meleleh karena wajah Benio panas memikirkan perasaan terselubungnya.

"Oi, Benio—Eh!?" Tiba – tiba suara familiar memanggilnya, Benio ikut terkaget mendengar suara itu.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Benio memerah karena Rokuro tiba – tiba muncul ketika ia sedang memikirkannya, dan Rokuro memerah ketika melihat pakaian Benio yang tidak biasanya.

"R-Rokuro sedang apa kau disini!?" Benio tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"J-J-J-Justru kamu yang—Kamu daritadi memakai baju seperti itu!? Ya ampun!" Rokuro langsung menutup matanya ketika melihat pundak Benio yang terekspos, plus bagian dadanya yang terlihat dan rok mini yang menunjukan pahanya.

"B-bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan! O-otomi-san mengajakku berpakaian ini beberapa menit yang lalu demi kue – kue yang kita jual habis, sudah habis sih, I-Ini mau ganti baju—" Ucapan Benio terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada yang menaruh sesuatu di pundaknya.

Rupanya Rokuro menaruh jaket lapis luarnya di kedua pundaknya, dan mendadak hatinya semakin hangat. "Uuugh...Harusnya kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri menurutinya, kamu bisa

sakit tahu memakai baju sependek ini kalau di luar! D-Dan banyak yang melihat kamu tahu! Uuugh!"

Rokuro tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendadak kesel tanpa alasan, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tergugah dengan keindahan Benio sekaligus merasa kesal ketika menyadari sudah banyak yang melihati Benio, tunangannya, berpakaian seperti itu.

'Mungkin karena selama ini Benio memakai baju tertutup? Tapi aku sering melihat ia memakai baju lebih terbuka dirumah—uuugh! Ku tidak mengerti!'

Untung saja Mayura tiba – tiba keluar dari toko dan menyelamatkan mereka dari suramnya situasi mereka. Setelah Benio ganti baju, Mayura memutuskan untuk pulang karena Ibunya sudah menelpon dirinya untuk pulang, ia berpamit sambil meledek mereka berdua dan pergi.

Keduanya terdiam saat berjalan di distrik yang banyak toko bernuasa natal, sampai Rokuro membuka suara ketika mendengar ada suara perut yang lapar.

"Uhm, Benio, kamu mau makan di restoran eeerr—Disitu? Aku juga belum makan malam sih..."

"Eh? Tapi jam segini sudah larut lho, apa kamu tidak sakit perut?"

"Ya... Tadi aku jajan sih, aku tidak bisa makan sendiri dirumah maupun di luar Uhmm... Kalau

kamu tidak keberatan... " Ujar Rokuro dengan terbata – bata, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mendadak menjadi kikuk didepan Benio, seakan ia lupa ingatan bagaimana caranya ia bersikap didepan Benio.

"T-Tidak apa - apa kok makan disana..." Benio pun semakin menjadi pendiam dan tak tahu harus berkata apa – apa, biasanya ia sering mengomeli Rokuro, namun hari ini ia juga tak bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

Mereka memasuki salah satu restoran jepang pinggiran bernuasa natal, karena mereka belum makan malam, mereka memesan Udon yang super besar, dan anehnya mereka juga makan dengan gelagat yang tidak biasanya.

'Si Benio kenapa makan dengan gelagat malu – malu kucing? biasanya ia santai saja memakan porsi banyak,' Pikir Rokuro sambil memerhatikan Benio sesekali.

'Si Rokuro kenapa diam saja? Biasanya ia berisik kalau sedang makan apalagi kalau makanannya enak, membuatku semakin tegang aja,' Pikir Benio sambil pura- pura tidak melihat Rokuro namun ia melihat refleksi mereka berdua di jendela.

Ketika kedua tatapan mata mereka ketemu lagi, keduanya tersedak.

"Ohok! Eeerm! Uuh, Benio kamu menikmati makanan ini? K-ku dengar disini enak lho!" Rokuro mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"I-Iya kok enak, kamu juga menikmati Udon kamu? Tuh telornya belum dimakan," Benio mencoba mengikuti alur pembicaraannya.

"Hahaha, kalo ini buat sisa terakhir kan enak—"

"Eh, tunggu ada kotoran di pipi kamu," Benio mengambil tissue dan mengelapnya di pipi Rokuro, seketika mereka memerah dan kembali memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

'Sial, kalau mengobrol dengannya, tiba – tiba kebiasaanku muncul tanpa sadar dan membuat situasi semakin awkward...' Sang gadis berambut ungu menampir pipinya perlahan untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya acara makan mereka selesai dengan kesunyian, Rokuro membayar makanan mereka berdua dan mengajak Benio dengan kikuk untuk mengunjungi taman yang sedang dihiasi banyak

pohon natal di Narukami.

Tentu saja perjalanan mereka menuju taman itu diiringi dengan situasi tegang, ditambah banyak pasangan – pasangan yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

'Ugh, kenapa tanganku terasa gatal dan ingin menyentuh tangan Benio? Ugh, aku tidak ingin menggandeng tangannya, tidak ingin, tidak ingin tidak ingin—'

Tap. Jari – jari Rokuro tersentuh oleh jari – jari Benio, Rokuro pun kaget merasakan jari – jari halus itu, dan rupanya Benio pun melihat tangan mereka.

'Ugh, Bodo amat deh bakal ditampar olehnya!' Rokuro langsung menggandeng tangan kanan Benio dengan erat, tentu saja gadis Omnyouji itu juga ikut terkaget. Namun Rokuro terkejut Benio tidak menamparnya, melainkan ia juga ikut menggenggam tangan Rokuro.

Meski mereka mengalihkan wajahnya masing – masing, namun mereka tetap berjalan menuju taman dengan hati yang berdebar – debar.

"L-Lihat Benio! Itu pohon natal terbesar disini!" Ujar Rokuro ketika mereka sudah mengitari taman itu dan sesekali berbicara kepada Benio lalu kembali terdiam.

Benio yang isi kepalanya sedang penuh mengenai Rokuro pun teralihkan ketika melihat keindahan pohon tersebut.

Pohon natal itu dihiasi banyak ornamen – ornamen dan hiasan lampu yang berwarna merah bercampur gold, diiringi dengan salju yang berwarna putih suci yang menghiasi daun -daun hijau.

Indahnya sampai mereka berdua melupakan kejadian dan ancaman para impurity dan basara yang menunggu mereka di Magano, dunia lain bumi ini.

"Wah, sejak kecil aku menyukai pohon natal karena membuatku berpikir bakal ada Santa -san yang akan datang dan memberiku hadiah tiap tahun karena aku telah menjadi anak baik... Mungkin untuk tahun ini tidak ada Santa -san ya hahaha..." Komentar Rokuro.

Benio bisa merasakan nada pedih yang diucapin Rokuro karena ia sedang merasa sedih kehilangan beberapa temannya. "Aku juga senang dengan nuasa natal, aku sering berjalan dengan nenek ke kota hanya untuk melihat pohon natal... Mungkin Santa tidak datang hari ini karena kita

sudah memiliki satu sama lain—" Tiba -tiba Benio menghentikan ucapannya dan menutup wajahnya, ia tidak percaya ia sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang sedikit memalukan.

Rokuro pun memerah mendengarkan ucapannya, mungkin ia hanya bermaksud menghiburkannya tapi jantung Rokuro berdebar hebat mendengar ucapannya.

"Uhm, Benio, sebenarnya sebelum kamu menghampiriku, aku sedang melihat – lihat toko perhiasan, ehm, awalnya aku tertarik karena hiasan pohon natalnya yang lucu dipajang di etalase, terus..." Rokuro mengambil sesuatu di sakunya.

Rupanya ia telah membeli sebuah anting. "Aku belum memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli perhiasaan untuk pasangan—Terus aku melihat ada anting yang—Mungkin cocok dikamu, mungkin kamu bisa coba—"

Benio pun terkesima melihat Rokuro yang menyodorkan hadiah untuknya, bahkan ia tidak menyiapkan apa – apa untuk Rokuro, ia tersipu. "T-Terima kasih, Rokuro, Boleh dicoba?" Ujarnya sebelum Rokuro mengangguk dan ia memakainya di telinga Benio dengan kikuk.

Rokuro hampir mimisan ketika melihat Benio memakai anting yang ia beri. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Benio dengan ragu – ragu.

"C-Cantik ..." Bisik Rokuro, namun suaranya pun terdengar di telinga Benio dan mereka pun memerah, saat mereka memalingkan wajah, Rokuro tersadar mereka berdiri tepat dibawah hiasan Mistlotoe.

"B-BENIO, I-I-ITU!" Saking terkejutnya, Rokuro lupa mengecilkan volume suaranya dan membuat Benio kaget.

Benio pun ikut panik ketika melihat benda yang melegenda itu, dan ia tidak bisa tenang melihat wajah Rokuro yang memerah dan gelagatnya yang panik, karena itu ia diam dan memenjamkan matanya seakan meminta 'sesuatu'.

Rokuro terkejut melihat Benio yang memenjamkan matanya, tiba – tiba tenggorokannya panas, jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak ketika ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Benio.

'Kalau aku tidak menciummnya, ia bakal marah karena malu...Uuuuuh aku belum siap...Tapi...'

Rokuro pun bergerak dengan sendiri dan ikut memenjamkan mata.

Keduanya merasakan betapa hangatnya bibir satu sama lain ketika sudah menempel erat, dalam hitungan detik, dan tiba – tiba munculah tamu tak diundang.

"HOHOHOHOO MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" Sang Ketua Dua Belas Penjaga Surga muncul dengan kostum Santa yang berjenggot dan gendut, keduanya hampir ingin menabok badut Santa itu.

"Wah ternyata disini kalian, aku punya hadiah buat kalian! Tada! Coklat Santa! Silahkan dicoba!" Ujar Arima sambil menyodorkan coklat kepada mereka.

"hey, Pria mesum! Ngapain kamu disini!?" Rokuro menunjukan wajah ketidaksukaannya karena terkandung sudah kesal dan malu, Benio menyicip coklatnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Hmm? Tentu saja untuk melihat kalian, dayooooo! Ufufufufu, aku sudah melihat bunga yang bersemi diantara kalian~"

"Berisik!" Rokuro mencoba mendorong Arima untuk menjauhkan dia dari memeluknya dan Benio namun rupanya pria itu lebih lihai dalam memeluk, ia langsung merangkul kedua pasangan muda itu sambil bersiul.

"Wow, jangan terlalu dibawa serius, akan kubawa kalian ke tempat yang cocok untuk kalian~" Ujarnya sambil menyeret mereka berdua.

* * *

Entah bagaimana Arima bisa membawa dua anak masih dibawah umur ini masuk ke Love Hotel dan mereka terjebak di salah satu kamar hotel bookingannya, Arima menghilang entah kemana dan sekarang mereka berdua tidak berani keluar dari kamar hotel.

'BAGAIMANA INI TERJADI!? Aku kira ia membawa ke sebuah mansion personalnya karena kita masuk lewat pintu belakang dan ternyata kita dijebak ditempat bejat ini!' Rokuro menggaruk kepalanya dengan emosi. Ia melirik kearah Benio yang terduduk diam dipinggir tempat tidur.

'Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya mengenai situasi ini namun Benio sepertinya sudah kelelahan...

Argh, aku juga maluuuu!' Rokuro berjalan mondar mandir didepan pintu, ia ingin sekali membawa Benio keluar dari tempat yang memiliki aura aneh ini.

Kalau dilihat sekilas, kamar ini bernuasa imut dan lucu, seperti memiliki kesan "Pure" dan "Cute" jadi satu, bentuk Hati menghiasi dinding dengan warna putih dan pink, namun jika diperhatikan, 'supply' yang disiapkan di setiap sudut meja kecil itu memiliki arti yang 'dewasa' dan juga tentunya harum kamar ini mendorong gairah manusia untuk berbuat netnot.

Arima, si Onmyouji bejad ini berani membawa kedua anak baru gede ini ke dalam Love Hotel dan dibooking atas namanya, Rokuro tidak masalah jika mereka ketahuan, ia tinggal mengaku ia dibawa oleh pria mesum itu kesana dan bisa jadi ia yang terkena hukuman penjara, namun kalau dipikir – pikir lagi justru posisinya yang lebih dirugikan, kalau Benio tidak buka suara dan berita sudah tersebar di kalangan Omnyouji kalau mereka masuk ke tempat nistah, habislah hidup Rokuro sebagai anak baik.

'Tuhan, kenapa Ketua Onymouji harus sebejad ini, apa salahku kepada perempuan sampai terjebak di situasi seperti ini...' Rokuro memijat keningnya, ia kembali melirik Benio, kalau tidak salah Arima akan jemput mereka besok pagi, mungkin mereka bisa menginap semalam tanpa

melakukan apapun, Rokuro mengangguk dengan keputusan finalnya.

Ia menghampiri Benio. "Uhm...Benio—" Ia menepuk pundaknya, Benio langsung menoleh

kepalanya, Rokuro sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Benio yang memerah, ia mulai curiga karena Benio sedari tadi diam aja.

"Kamu memakan coklat darinya? Ya ampun!" Rokuro langsung mengambil box coklat fi samping Benio, ternyata coklat itu berisi alkohol.

"SIAL! Pria itu!" Rokuro langsung meremas box itu, semuanya terlalu rapih kalau dibilang kebetulan, memang pria mesum itu tidak sabar untuk meminang sang Miko sampai berbuat ilegal.

"Tenang, Benio aku akan—Whoa!" Tahu – tahu Rokuro didorong oleh Benio ke tempat tidur yang memiliki bantal hati dan seprai hati pink dan merah, Benio merangkak diatas tubuh Rokuro dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya.

"A-Ada apa, Benio!?" Rokuro nervous setengah mampus ketika Benio menatapnya dengan tatapan setengah mabuk.

"Rokuro... Kamu tahu, aku masih tidak bisa melupakan ini..." Jari telunjuk Benio menyentuh

bibir Rokuro dengan halus, Rokuro pun menelan ludah ketika merasakan jari Benio yang mengelus bibirnya.

"Uuuhmm—Benio, kamu harus melupakan apa yang Arima katakan—"

"Ini bukan soal Arima, ini soal kita...Apakah...Kamu mau...ini?"

"Ini apa maksudnya—HMPH!" Tahu – tahu bibir Benio sudah berada di bibirnya, Rokuro terkejut Benio membungkamnya dengan ciuman, bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan Benio bisa menciumnya sepanas seperti itu.

Benio menjauh perlahan untuk menghambil nafas lalu menciumnya lagi, membuat Rokuro semakin memanas, tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak, lidahnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan tak sengaja terkena bibir Benio, alhasil ia bisa merasakan tekstur lembut bibirnya.

Benio sepertinya tidak mau kalah, ia membalas lidah Rokuro dengan lidahnya, ia jilat balik dan ia hisap lidahnya, Rokuro mengerang tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak ke pundak Benio untuk mendekap lebih dekat lagi.

Keduany menghentikan pertarungan lidah setelah mereka kehabisan oksigen, dan Rokuro pun setengah sadar ketika menyadari bahwa mereka baru saja melakukan French Kiss.

Benio pun memerah ketika sadar dan mencoba menjauh, namun Rokuro langsung mencengkram lengannya dan membalikkan posisi, kali ini Benio yang berada dibawahnya. "Kyah! R-Rokuro, maaf tadi aku kelepasan—" Ujar Benio terbata – bata.

"Hei, Benio, kalau—Aku melanjutkan sedikit saja, bolehkah?" Bisik Rokuro sambil pipinya memerah, ia tidak ingin menyerang Benio diluar tali persucian antara mereka, namun hasrat yang baru saja dibangunkan oleh Benio membuatnya ingin lagi.

Renspon Benio pun membuat Rokuro tak terkendali, ia mengangguk, mereka langsung melanjutkan ronde dua sambil memeluk satu sama lain, sentuhan halus tangan Benio di leher dan belakang rambutnya membuat Rokuro semakin merasa diatas awan, tangannya pun menggerayang tubuh Benio.

Benio pun mulai mengeluarkan suara – suara yang memancing kejantanan Rokuro, Rokuro pun terkejut ia memiliki sisi lain yang begitu ganas, namun apa daya ia hanya seorang manusia, ia bertekuk lutut kepada sisi lainnya dan kembali mengeksplor setiap lekuk tubuh Benio.

Ketika Rokuro kehabisan oksigen, ia berpindah ke leher Benio dan mulai mengecupnya, perlahan

– lahan kecupannya menjadi ganas dan tak sadar ia menggigit dan menghisap bak seekor binatang, Benio pun mengerang, namun setelah itu aktivitasnya berhenti.

Rokuro mulai tersadar ketika Benio tak lagi menyentuh punggungnya.

"B-Benio?" Rokuro menggoyangkan pundak Benio, dan ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari Benio, rupanya gadis itu tertidur.

Rokuro langsung menepuk jidatnya, ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu supaya ia bisa tenang dan melawan sisi lainnya. 'Sial! Aku hampir mengikuti rencana Arima!' Ujar Rokuro sambil menjedotkan kepalanya di tembok, sampai benjolnya beranak, ia pun menyalakan shower dan mengheningkan cipta dibawah siraman air.

Karena miliknya tidak turun – turun, akhirnya ia menyelesaikan bisnis dengan 'temannya' setengah jam kemudian.

Ketika ia kembali ke tempat tidur dengan kondisi normal, Benio masih tertidur dengan keadaan yang sama, dengan perasaan bersalah, ia rapihkan dan selimuti Benio supaya tidak kedinginan, namun tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik olehnya.

"Eh, Benio?"

"Rokuro..." Bisiknya, bahkan dalam tidurnya ia menginggau, Rokuro memerah mendengar calon

istrinya memanggil namanya begitu lembut, ia kecup Benio di jidatnya dengan perlahan, dan dengan perasaan yang menggebu – gebu, ia akhirnya tertidur di samping Benio.

Dan ia berakhir ditampar Benio esok paginya.

'Tidak apa – apa,' Pikir Rokuro. 'Biar kubunuh si pria mesum itu kalau ketemu lagi, GGRRRRRR!'

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir cerita, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan, dan jika kamu suka crita ini jangan lupa komentar apa pendapatmu dibawah ini xD


End file.
